Drabbled Avengers
by keepcalmandwrite
Summary: Some Avengers Drabbles based on words given to me by a random word generator; hopefully filled with action, humour, angst and friendship. Any pairings just let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**So just some short drabbles. I used a random word generator which is why the words are so random. **

**Please review if I should continue this. (If I do they won't all be this dark). **

Perfidy – Deliberate breach of trust; treachery.

Looking around the newly designed kitchen in Avengers Tower –formally Stark Tower- Natasha wondered whether the men surrounding her could be trusted. It wasn't that any of them particularly struck her as deceitful, well possibly Stark but, then again she doubted it. It was more the fact that in her line of work she had to be careful about who she trusted, in fact no, it wasn't just in her line of work it was her whole damn life.

If she got close to somebody they could turn on her and she would be dead, literally. The only people she allowed herself to trust were Clint and Coulson, even with them she sometimes had her doubts, but only because they seemed care about her. And Natasha wasn't used to people caring; it made her feel like they would betray her at a moment's notice, but, they hadn't so she had learnt to accept their attention. She caught Banner's eye as he watched her analysing each team member, they stared at each other for a moment before he gave her a soft, self-conscious smile.

She smiled back lightly, fully aware that she didn't mean it, he noticed. She looked away again and realised, maybe she was the deceitful one.

Televised – Transmit by television, public.

Tony wasn't a very private person but that had been taken to a new level when he had invited the rest of the Avengers to live at the Tower with him. It was like living with five people –well not really _people_, a super soldier, demi-god and hulk don't classify as people- who constantly knew where he was going to be and when, just so they could turn up and crowd him. Tony hated it.

He was having a bad day on Monday afternoon, Pepper and him had had an intense fight resulting in her going to stay at her mother's house for a while. His profits in Stark Industries had randomly dropped, Rhodey was out the country doing something 'classified' with the army, Tony could no doubt just hack into the systems to find out what, but, he didn't feel like being arrested again in one day, on top of everything, and yes you read that right, _again_. So all in all his day was, as Clint would say 'a royal shitfest' this was why Tony was sat in his lab debating whether or not to drink the bottle of scotch. He was leaning towards the former, when the doors slammed open.

"Hey Stark, I need your help with some accounts for Shield." it was Natasha, she didn't even bat an eyelash at him sitting on the floor, she pulled him up and pushed the papers over to him, remembering he didn't like being handed things. He took the papers wordlessly and began doing calculations; Natasha plucked the bottle of alcohol from the table and began to walk away.

"When do you need them for?" Tony shouted at her retreating figure but she continued walking and didn't look back. Next Thor, Steve and Clint all trooped in,

"Hey Iron Ass, I'm going to try and teach Cap and Thor technology, I could use the help." Clint said pulling the completed papers back from Tony.

"Maybe in a minute." Tony replied absentmindedly, Bruce walked in then.

"Hey Tony I need an extra set of hands for my new particle accelerator." he said, Steve stared at him,

"What's that?" he asked innocently, Tony snorted,

"A particle accelerator is a device that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to high speeds and to contain them in well-defined beams." Tony looked at their blank faces, "Idiots, but yeah count me in Brucie baby, sounds good!" as the others began exiting his lab, Tony realised he didn't want to drink anymore. Ok so maybe his life is better televised than private, he did after all need the help.

Detained – Keep someone in official custody

Bruce wanted to be in a cell, well no, that's wrong. He didn't want to be locked up with no contact to the outside world; he just wanted to know that he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody. Maybe that was why he had tried to put a bullet in his brain, to protect the world from himself. However, as soon as Agent Romanoff had tricked him into joining the Avengers back when he was in Kolkata, he knew something was about to change, for better or worse he didn't know.

Looking back though he remembered all the fights that had been fought in Avengers Tower, the arguments would range between pretty much anyone, except himself of course. He would always try and keep out of the way, but you couldn't help be dragged sometimes. Usually it would be Tony versus…anyone, Clint was just as sarcastic anyway, Thor could over shout anyone, Steve could hold his own and Natasha would just ignore them or kick all their assess. Bruce tried to get away when a fight was about to break out, he was always worried it would get too heated and he would become the other guy.

It was a Friday evening at the Tower and everybody was in the communal living room watching the one of the Twilight films, Thor had insisted as soon as he had saw the cover, no-one wanted to argue.

"Wow" Clint muttered, "I am so Team Jacob." Tony snorted from the other end of the couch,

"Purr-lease," he said "Team Edward all the way." Thor shook his head at the billionaire,

"I believe friend Hawk is correct, Team Jacob seems to be mightier." Natasha laughed out loud and the men turned to look at her,

"If you took Edwards personality and Jacobs's muscles, you have the right man, or werewolf, or vampire or whatever." she said, her tone was commanding and everyone stayed quiet for a minute. Well, less than a minute, because then the shouting began.

"Team Edward!"

"Team Jacob!"

"Edward is a vampire, which is ten times better than a dog!"

"At least a dog is alive; a vampire is basically a corpse!"

"Everybody shut up!" Bruce finally yelled, Tony and Clint both sat down and Natasha paused the TV, "I don't care who is better, I want to watch the film and guess what so does the other guy!" Nobody spoke after that and when Bruce woke up the next day, he found all the twilight films waiting outside his bedroom door. Ok maybe this was better than a cell, and he guessed the Hulk agreed.

Fizzles – End or fail in a disappointing way

It hadn't gone as well as their previous missions; it was hard to pinpoint exactly when everything had gone wrong. It didn't matter _when_ though, it mattered _why_. The Avengers had been called in to fight robots built and designed by Doctor Doom, compared to battling the Chitari it should have been easy…so why wasn't it?

The majority of the world had witnessed the Avengers barely winning, and it was the type of win no-one really counted as a win, because so many innocent people had died and the Avengers themselves had all been injured. Tony had fallen straight off one of the highest buildings in New York; he hadn't had enough energy in his suit to fire his thrusters in time and, as consequence hit the concrete hard. Many civilians screamed when they saw, but what they didn't see was inside the suit. Tony's bloody and bruised face, him asking Jarvis to call Pepper…just in case, like he had promised.

Thor was slammed into a car, usually that wouldn't overly effect the demi-god; of course it might leave him with bruises or aching bones but nothing serious. But when several robots followed him and then proceeded to land on top of him, and one of their sharp weapons had slipped into his stomach, allowing the red to seep out. Thor allowed himself to lay there for a moment…wishing he was fighting the Chitari.

Steve hadn't fared much better, he had several more injures but less serious. He had been hit around the face a few times, but that just resulted in a bloody nose, he could handle that. He had been blasted back by one of the robots laser things; he didn't know what to call them. But throughout the whole thing he didn't stop, not until every last robot was dead. Only then did he think back to the '40's and realise and miss just how simple things had been.

Clint felt the robot before he heard him, he was so concentrated on watching his teammates backs he wasn't watching his own. The robot snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm, it dragged its knife down it and left a nasty looking –but thankfully- shallow cut. Unfortunately Clint couldn't react before the robot twisted and yanked on his arm some more, easily pulling his shoulder out of its socket, Steve heard his yelp immediately took the robot down, Clint pulled out his gun and carried on shooting with his other arm.

Natasha heard the screaming people as she fell through the window and onto a taxi. She had been in an office building helping the workers escape while trying to protect them from invading robots, she got everyone out but one of the robots got a lucky shot. She fell straight through the glass window, she felt the tiny shards piercing her pale skin as she landed on the roof of a taxi cab, she heard Thor's angry yell as he saw what happened, he immediately used his lightening to kill any robots getting too close to her. She slipped of the car and stood on shaky legs, she looked at the crowd that were watching her in shock…she smiled.

At one point in that day, everyone that was not an Avenger and had witnessed part of the battle all thought something similar…

I'm glad I'm not an Avenger. 

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! You're all great! **

**Condition - The state of something, with regard to its appearance, quality, or working order. **

The biggest misconception about the Avengers was that they were friends.

They were not friends.

The public seemed to believe that the condition of their relationship was extremely close…as if they enjoyed each other's company, but that was far, far from the truth. However, the Agents at Shield knew the truth; they witnessed the daily egotistical pissing contests between Steve, Tony and Thor. They noticed the way the other members of the Avengers were able to get under Bruce's skin until he was in a fit of uncontrollable rage. They heard Clint and Tony's snarky comments and Natasha's avoidance of her 'friends.'

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Clint asked impatiently when Steve had approached him.

"Well, you have worked at Shield for more than five years! I'm sorry I assumed you knew where the conference room was." Steve replied coldly, his glare hardening when he spotted Tony snickering under his breath.

"You know, you two should be friendlier to each other. After all you are both blonde, dumb and poor." Tony added - unhelpfully.

"Shut up Tony, their conversation has nothing to do with you." Bruce reprimanded and the billionaire rolled his eyes in an extremely dramatic fashion.

"Whatever Brucie baby. Hehe I just realised Thor's dumb and blonde too, that's three out of six!" Tony shouted, there was silence for a second…before it all kicked off.

"You wish you were as sexy as me, you're just throwing a tantrum because I have the looks and you got stuck with the brains."

"Nice one robin hood you just called yourself stupid."

"Oh yeah that's right, just ignore me like I'm not here. The same as always. Hey guys I am here you know!"

"Oh don't worry I see you, in fact you're never not there, I swear to god you're like my shadow!"

"Oh get a life, believe me I have better things to do than following you."

"Idiot."

"Egotistical twat."

"Moron."

"Dumbass."

"WHO DARED TO EAT MY POPTARTS?"

…

"I hate you all."

So, no the Avengers were not friends, they were something else entirely.

They were family.

**Portal - A doorway, gate, or other entrance. **

There had been a portal in Loki's plot to take over Earth, yes it was the thing that all of the aliens shot out of, like wasps around their hive. But it was so much more than that to him…it was a unheeded cry for help.

Perhaps it had been a bit dramatic of him to try and rule the Earth, whilst killing (or controlling the minds) of six superheroes just for attention. But, then again…he was the god of mischief. He didn't want things to be easy and he sure as hell didn't care whether he got good attention or bad attention. But the one things he did hate, was pity. And when Tony Stark offered him a drink he understood the double meaning, the sympathy behind the words, _you are going to lose, we are going to win so let me get you something to drink, for a second we can be even. _

Loki had of course denied, and pretended that the words didn't hit his heart. And when that portal was closed and Agent Romanoff had walked towards his melted form in a puddle in Starks crumbled floor. He ignored the quick glance she sent him as he watched his hopes and final chance of happiness shut.

Because, that portal was not a way for aliens to attack New York, it was a way door for Loki to enter, to find a new life, somewhere he wasn't so alone.

But now that door was shut. 

**It would be amazing if you could review, could or bad.**


End file.
